


4 Years

by Tdx



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Daejae is there but minimal sorry, M/M, youngjae centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdx/pseuds/Tdx
Summary: Sometimes things end even when you think they never will. when they end you find yourself with the biggest heartbreak that can seem like it'll never heal. especially when things end for the dumbest reason you could possibly think of. that happened to youngjae with daehyun, but what happens when daehyun shows up to save the day for youngjae?**** Himchan and Youngguk are mentioned, but not a huge part of the story*





	4 Years

 

***** for all texting purposes anything underlined is set so you know it's the other person texting anything that's not underlined is youngjae answering a message hope it's not hard to follow********

_I heard your boyfriend ended things with you_

That's the text message Youngjae woke up to about a week after his boyfriend had indeed broken up with him for a reason stupid for him. Apparently Youngjae payed way too much attention to schooling and his job and that was a bother to the later. Really stupid if you ask him, but he'd always try to be the best and try to do the best after all his dreams were not gonna make themselves. However even when his boyfriend of 5 months did end things with him Youngjae had not spoken to anyone about it not because he didn't want anyone to know, but simply because he did not care. It sounds harsh does it not? It was and he was very aware of how weird it was to not be sad over a break up if anything he was furious because he had tried to do it over a text message the lowest of low. Had tried to pass it off because he was to shy to tell Youngjae to his face or at least to his face he wasn't having it though and called him immediately Youngjae wouldn't win a popularity contest, but he knew he was worth more than a text message. However no matter how much he just wanted to ignore it all he still answered his friend he had no idea how the later had found out either way it's not like he went around blabbing about it that just wasn't his style. 

_yeah hyung not a big deal sorry, didn't want any of you to worry so i didn;t say anything._

_what do you mean not a big deal? i'll come see you after your shift you're out at 8 right?_

_you don;t have to i told you to not worry.... im fine really_

_nonsense we're talking im not bringing anyone else just us two dw see you then._

 

He didn't bother to answer after that he knew there was no convincing Yongguk about seeing him he clearly had his mind set on it. He just didn't understand why he was so hell bent on talking to Youngjae even though he told him he was fine. Youngjae made it a point to never really hide anything from Yongguk they'd known each other for years and he just never felt the need and always felt he could tell the later anything. Back before they were in university  Youngjae had gone straight to his friend when things went in a horrible direction with Daehyun and Youngjae didn't wanna be questioned so he pretended that everything was fine with Daehyun since it had all happened a couple of days before school had been over, but he made it a point to tell Yongguk so his friend knew he never kept anything from him. The only thing he could think of was that his friend had his own problems to talk to him about since it had been a while since they got together to talk. Youngjae was always very busy since school was his life and he took in very serious so he guessed it would be a catch up and that sounded fine to him. With that in mind he went ahead and got ready for work, he worked in this real nice coffee shop/Sandwich place where he had a lot of fun and all his co workers were his favorite. Especially Mary who made it a point to always look out for him as she knew just about all the efforts and things he's had to give up for his studies he really loved her. 

\-----

_i'm outside, do you want to stay here or go elsewhere? i brought you some clothes from my house just incase._

_the boss is out and it's just himchan working which i'm sure you appreciate... come in through the back so i can change._

 

 

Youngjae put his phone away as he said goodbye to his last costumer and told him that himchan would take care of him for the rest of the night. He was a regular by the name of Joey one of his favorite he was always telling Youngjae he didn't wanna see him around next year because he hoped he would be one step into his future that he knew youngjae dreamed of very much. When he went out to the back Yongguk was there standing in the area in which he could change into his other clothes as for it to not look like an employee was sitting during the job. 

"hey hyung" he greeted. Yongguk handed him the clothes while nodding his head in acknowledgment. Youngjae grabbed the clothes and proceeded with his greetings " go ahead and go inside have Himchan sit us down near the window well he knows where i'll be out in a bit"

"okay don't be too long" Yongguk said to him as he made his way to the front while Youngjae went on to change. He examined the clothes and was as always in shock at just how much his friend knew what kind of clothes to get him. He knew he was a little particular to his clothes almost all the time he wasn't fashion overload like Himchan, but he without a doubt had a specific way he liked to dress it was casual, but also not a lot of people never knew where to draw the line. He knew though that even though his friend always claimed he cared nothing about style and just dressed like whatever that he always made it a point to watch what Youngjae wore in case he ever needed to bring him something from home since he had so much clothes lying around his friends house Yongguk had learned to pair all of them together for him.

Youngjae said his goodbyes to Mary promising to see her tomorrow even though he had no idea if he was scheduled to work the next day he's come visit her regardless. He proceeded to go out to be with Yongguk only to see that his friend had already ordered his food and drink for him not that he really had to because he could tell them to give him "whatever youngjae likes" they all knew his favorite meals in the place anyways. He sat down and looked at  his friend " hey hyung sorry I was saying my goodbyes to Mary that's why I took so long."

"I figured I know just how much you love her so tell me how've you been with this whole breakup?"

"straight to the point aren't we? I told you i'm really fine it's weird, but i'm not sad or anything it really feels like i never even dated the guy" Youngjae told him he knew it was the truth, but he also knew that his friend would not just believe him to believe him so he continued on "i'm promise i'm fine you know it'd tell you if I wasn't i've always told you" 

"Youngjae that's just the problem I know you're not lying to me I know you're fine however, that's where the problem lies. Listen I know you don't wanna hear what i'm going to say, but i'm like 9.99% sure as to why you're not sad and it's the reason I never wanted you to date Minho in the first place" Now that really caught him by surprise because he expected his friend to start telling him about how he wasn't embracing his own feelings because he was shocked or something. 

"what do you think the reason is then?" 

"are you aware of the fact that your feelings for Daehyun haven't gone away?" Yongguk questioned and Youngjae felt like his heart would squeeze to the point of no breathing because this was NOT what he needed he'd made terms with Daehyun and he was over him no one needed to be going around mentioning him like this. It had been 3 years already after all. 3 years without speaking to Daehyun in those 3 years he had even been attracted to and dated Minho he knew he was over him. The last thing he needed was for Daehyun to be brought up like this he thought his friends were over bringing him up all the god damn time for a reasonable excuse as to why Youngjae did some of the things he did. 

"hyung i really don't need this i'm over him you know i'm over him. I've dated I don't think about him I know it took me a long time to forget about everything he was to me and all, but that is in the past you guys have got to stop bringing him up i thought we had established this "

"Youngjae listen to me I understand that you hate when we bring him up okay I really do. You have to understand though that that was the reason I told you Minho wouldn't be good for you because you weren't ready. It wasn't fair to him and it wasn't okay for you. I don't want you to interrupt me and you need to listen to me. When you're over someone you find anything any little thing and are able to talk bad about them because it's the person you are. I haven't heard you say one single bad thing about Daehyun in these 3 years. EVER and it's not that you don't have anything bad to say about him it's that you literally refuse to speak bad about him because you say he just did so much for you. You say it ended mutually which you know is not the case because it all boiled up to Daehyuns damn jealously about Jimin. You know that so don't deny it for him and you never had any closure because he just refused to talk to you when you had the argument and he hasn't spoken to you ever since. I know Busan is small so it's a surprise that you haven't seen him more often, but those two or three times that you have seen him in school you can't even look at him. I know it's because it hurts to see his face so stop lying to me and saying you're over him and more importantly stop lying to yourself. Do i need to admit my feelings for Himchan for you to accept this? because if that's the case i'll walk over to him right now and confess everything i'm that serious here kiddo. Listen I know you're leaving next semester to Seoul and you're finally going to go do everything you've dreamt of and im not telling you to go find Daehyun and talk to him, but I am telling you that you need to accept that even if it's been three years you're not over him. He won't matter once you've got up and left, but you'll never be happy with anyone until you accept this so i want you to accept it please for your own good."   

"hyung i...," and Youngjae just had no idea what to say because he had never even thought about it he figured that when he was ready to date again most likely meant he was over and done with Daehyun. That he didn't need him anymore, but Yongguk had so many true points starting with the fact that yes Youngjae could never look at Daehyun those few times that he's seen him around campus because he felt like his world was going to end in that exact moment.So maybe he had been denying to himself about those feelings for years, and he didn't need to be told because right at that moment he wanted nothing more than to go home and cry his eyes out because Yongguk was right Youngjae constantly founf himself missing Daehyun and everything that they shared together in the time that they had gotten to know each other. 

"I'm sorry Youngjae I didn't want to make you feel bad, but keeping all those emotions inside was never any good for you and I let it go on way to long I can take you home now if that's what you'd like." 

"yes please hyung I don't really wanna be around like this anymore"

And so they both went home and he was left to ponder with his thoughts for the rest of the night in which he came up with an answer he already knew the answer to, truthfully he had always known the answer to this and it was that yes without a doubt Daehyun would never stop being a part of him and he never knew if he'd ever really be over him. 

\---

_i know i can't see you off before you leave, but goodluck on the first day of the rest of you're life. I'm proud of you and i hope you reach every single dream you worked for. Call me when you need it. I love you youngjae have fun my favorite little one._

That was the message Youngjae had woken up to the day he was set to move to Seoul to peruse his dream of helping and teaching about the deaf in Korea as he knew it was needed and not many people were informed about it. However he was lucky to have grown to learn about it and he wanted more people to have that same privilege. It was a chance to get away from everything because ever since he had talked to Yongguk about the Daehyun situation it wasn't the same for him anymore being reminded of how much he hadn't gotten over him also meant he got reminded of all the pain he felt. While he was excited to finally coming to the city to study what he wanted he constantly felt weighed down and he felt as if he wasn't as excited as he should be. 

_Thank;s hyung, i;ll let you know when i;m all settled in.... will call you at some point to tell you about it all._

\---

Being in the school of his dreams ended up being a lot harder for Youngjae then he thought it would be. In his mind he always had this thought of the excitement and how much he was going to learn. Always saw it as an opportunity to breath from everything he knew because he was a person who need alone time quite a lot and didn't get that so much at home. That being the case it was a lot harder and he missed everything about home and found he couldn't talk to any family member without crying when he hung up so he focused on not calling them claiming he was just busy telling them to not worry. In reality it was proving to be a lot harder he had not made friends outside of his roommates and he didn't even get along with one of them. He still couldn't find a job which is what was hurting him the most because well things weren't going to pay for themselves. It was hard, but he was taking it day by day I mean he really had only been there for a total 6 days. Youngjae knew it was normal to feel like nothing was going to be in place and expecting anything more was a tad bit unrealistic he knew this. It didn't stop it from bothering him however because he felt he needed things such as friends and job to finally feel like everything was right. He however was in love with his classes they proved to be everything he could have ever asked for and that's the only thing that helped him more on day by day. It didn't stop him from wanting more friends with common interest though he knew that it was the key to finally feeling at home because while the group of friends back home were all different they were the same all in the same sense. 

He was currently on his way to his friday class, it was the only class he had that day and he thanked god for that because well honestly he wanted to have some time to get some homework out of the way so that he could continue to look for jobs over the weekend and to take it slow maybe go on some walks and get to know the new area he was around. He went into his class and found the seat in which he would be comfortable in sitting the whole rest of the semester. The professor had them exchange emails with two people and naturally Youngjae talked to the person who was next to him and the person in front of him. Jaebum and Mark he later found out were their names, when they had to pair up with someone he paired up with Jaebum as he was sitting next to him and Mark had already found a partner in someone else. Jaebum ended up being a very cool guy and actually had some of Youngjaes common interest, anime to be exact. Of course they could have other common interest, but it was just his first time talking to the guy so who knows as they were getting out of class Jaebum continued to talk to him however Youngjae pointed to the other way saying he was the other way.

"Oh you're going this way? I can walk with you that way" Jaebum told him as they both walked to the other side of the campus. "So what's your favorite anime?" He asked Youngjae

"I like quite a few, but I guess my favorite could Naruto"

"That's a good one, but I could do without all the fillers all the time"

"Yeah I guess they're really good and funny sometimes though" He told Jaebum as he really believed it was true fillers were a hit and miss, but he enjoyed them a lot of the time. 

Jaebum continued to walk Youngjae almost to where the dorms were and he really didn't expect him to as his walk home was usually his time to be alone and away from his roommates, but he wasn't complaining he was real lucky he was making a friend and with common interest at that. 

"Well I should head back and go home" Jaebum told him as they came to a stop of there walking. 

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you see you on Friday" Youngjae told him while giving him a little wave and moving to leave.

"would you mind if I get your number?" He asked and since Youngjae never had a problem with handing over his number to classmates because one just never knew when you'd need the number he'd normally just give it away. So he told Jaebum yes gave him the number told him to just text him telling him who it was and once again told him they'd see each other next Friday. 

\----

_Hey it's Jaebum. :)_

_ok, cool. got it._

_cool! Do you got work today?_

_No, not job remember?_

_oh yeah ha. sorry.. i just got out of work myself._

that was as far as the conversation got with Jaebum partly because how does one even answer to that? It's ridiculous and just makes no sense. The other reason being Youngjae just didn't bother texting back most people if it wasn't his closest friends and his family he just didn't see a point. He had honestly thought the conversation would end right away either way. 

\---

***5 pm***

_ hey yae! can i call you that? lol _

Youngjae looked at his phone rolled his eyes and thought.. no you can't call me that. Where did this dude even get that nickname from and why would he want to call Youngjae anything else than possibly Jae, but even then Youngjae was fine. So he simply didn't answer him maybe if he felt like it later he would. 

***10:50 pm***

_oh no, you prefer just youngjae huh?_

**\----**

***4:00 pm***

_ Do you wanna grab lunch tomorrow after class?:) _

***8:00 pm***

_only if you want.. or maybe breakfast before class?_

Youngjae honestly believed that Jaebum would understand the past messages that if he wasn't answering him he just didn't want anything of that sense. The guy was really nice and he would have loved to be his friend, but that's not obviously how things were going to play out and he didn't need this on his second week ever of this school. He really wasn't looking forward to class the next day, but he knew he had to go and deal with it then and there. That following Friday he was running late to class so Jaebum was not able to talk to him before class, and the times he did try to talk to him Youngjae would make it a point to talk to Mark as a way to keeping away from any advances from him. However that failed him once the class was actually over because they were sitting next to each other and no matter how fast he attempted to leave the classroom Jaebum was still able to catch him. So he had no choice but to walk out with Jaebum and for the most part everything was going normal so he just hoped the later had gotten the idea and really would just only go as far as walking him to his dorm. That hope didn't last very long however because just when he believed he was basically in the clear Jaebum began again. 

"So are you doing anything today?" he began slowly, "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab something to eat?"

"i'm actually probably going to head to the library for a bit to get some homework out of the way. " Youngjae believed that was a pretty good excuse because he had mentioned that he enjoyed to actually be at school and always liked to be a very studious student. He did of course take his education very seriously.

"oh well I can always go with you we can probably grab a bite in the cafe that's inside our library" To this he really didn't know what to say because all he really wanted was friendship from Jaebum and he wished he got the hint, but if Youngjae suddenly decided he wasn't going to the library he feared it'd be mean of him and all to obvious.

"oh yeah if you-" Youngjae was caught off by someone coming behind the two of them.

"hey baby you ready to go get some studious study on?" said the voice as he wrapped his arms around Youngjaes shoulders. Truthfully while he wanted to believe and act that he had no idea who it was he knew all too well. He'd know that voice just about anywhere, it was Daehyuns voice he'd know that voice from 50 miles away. Regardless of that he was still very confused as he really didn't know how or why Daehyun was even on this campus however he knew the later enough to know that he was trying to help him and he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. Truthfully it felt very nice to be held in this way by him too of course he'd never admit this to anyone except maybe Yongguk, but it really made Youngjae happy especially since they really hadn't talked to each other in four years and Daehyun had no business helping him out yet here he was. Like always he was the one who constantly came to Youngjaes aid when he believed he was really gonna have to be rude or give in to something he hated as to not be rude.

"daehyunnie~ , yes i'm ready actually my friend here Jaebum wanted to come along do you mind?" he said as he moved Daehyuns arms to his waist to have him closer if this was only to help him Youngjae would take full advantage of his warmth as long as he could have it. He'd gone so much years without the warmth that the older always carried. He always felt so at home with the older he truly felt like home to the younger and he had forgotten just how amazing it felt. Youngjae could drown in the sea of happiness he felt having Daehyun so close again.

"oh I wouldn't want to interrupt you guys, Youngjae i'm so sorry I didn't realize you already had a date" Jaebum quickly said to the couple, and Youngjae truly felt bad because he wanted to be friends with the boy, but friends only he only hoped they could continue to be friends. 

"nonsense, it's not really a date we're just going to study together. Youngjae here is too smart for his own good and he loves to help me true future teacher genes in him," Daehyun said as he looked at Youngjae and the younger could swear he had so much adoration is his eyes as he looked at him. He would love to believe it was he was proud that he was here in the school of his dreams doing what he loved. However Youngjae knew it was all an act and no matter how much butterflies flew in his stomach with the way he was being looked at he tried to control himself he didn't need another heartbreak he still couldn't even move past the first one. "plus I didn't know Jae had made some new friends he's too stubborn for his own good. Any friend of his is a friend of mine i'd love for us to meet" he continued while looking as Jaebum as too challenge him to come with us.

"no it's really fine you two go ahead i'll see you next Friday Youngjae!" Jaebum quickly said as he turned to leave and waved at Youngjae. The younger let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding  he turned around to look at Daehyun. Okay deep breathes Jae you can look at him in the face say a quick thank you and leave he thought to himself. He could totally do this of course he could he'd done it a thousand times before.  

"thank you so much Daehyun I really didn't want to tell the guy I wanted to just be friends he probably would've told me I was full of myself and things would go south fast. i'll be going now, but it was nice to see you still thank you so much!" the younger quickly said and made move to walk away he would just go to his dorms now that Jaebum was gone however, as he moved to step away Daehyun pulled him back by his bag.

"Where are you going?" the older asked as he pulled Youngjae closer to him with an eyebrow raised

"home?" He said as a form of a question, " I wouldn't want to inconvenience you plus I could use a nap right now" 

"let's make this a little more believable yeah? Your friend could still be watching plus someone so gorgeous shouldn't walk around here so freely" Once those words came out of Daehyuns mouth Youngjae swore his heart stopped. If this was his way of continuing to act for Jaebum he'd rather risk an argument with his new friend. It hurt him to think he was only doing this out of interest. While the compliment made him feel amazing as he always had a way with his words it also hurt to know he wouldn't be hearing these words forever.  "Come on i'll walk you to your dorm I'm living in dorms too" he continued and Youngjae knew he really didn't have much of choice.

The walk back to the dorms were fairly quiet not in any way awkward even though the younger swore his heart would explode. It was peaceful the two would constantly walk around before when they dated and said no words. The couple would just bask in each others presence and it had always calmed any of Youngjaes stress it seemed to still work to this day.

"hey jae can I see your phone? Mines not in my pockets I need to know if I left it at home I need to call my roommate if not I need to go back to campus. It's the least you can do after I just saved your ass" Daehyun said once they were almost at the Youngjaes dorm. He quickly handed over his phone he knew it was true. What was one phone call to a disaster right?

They reached the youngers dorms once Daehyun hung up the phone as he went to put the key in to open the dorm building the older made move to hand him back his phone so youngjae turned around as he held the door open.

"Thank you again , uhh see you around campus maybe then bye" The younger quickly spilled out

"See you around beautiful" Daehyun said as he leaned forward and gave Youngjae a peck on the lips and once he pulled away the younger didn't have anytime to say anything as the older threw him his infamous smile and quickly ran the other way.

To say Youngjae was confused was an understatement, but he couldn't stop the smile that showed on his face or the butterflies that exploded in his stomach. Thinking of what just happened he walked to his room and once he walked into his dorm room his phone went off his smile widened and he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up so much in the simple message, but man did it make him happy and man did it feel a lot like home right now. It also made him feel dumb he was tricked into given his number for the second time by the same person.

_hey .. it's daehyun, let me buy you a coffee tomorrow beautiful i know how much you need it. you have am classes tomorrow? if not i'll be there for you at 12 my classes don;t start till 2._

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! first ever story for bap. yay. okay this may not be the best, but if you enjoy it make sure to let me know! and ill write more since i know we're out here starving for stories lol.  
> criticism is ALWAYS welcome and even encouraged.
> 
> *** i purposely made the ending of this in a way where if i wanted to i could continue the story whether it be in another little one shot or in a whole story of probably like 15-20 chapters? anyways if anyone actually likes it let me know! i'd be happy to turn it into a full story if not hope you enjoyed the little one shot i know dae hardly came out sorry! lol***


End file.
